Devils and Angels
by LadyKitsuneHavoc
Summary: Some of the Creepypasta monsters have decided to go good, but Zalgo and his minions don't like that. To spite Slenderman, Zalgo attempts to kill Jeff. Jeff is visited by three apparitions in his dreams as he lay dying. They show him what was, what is, and what could be. With this knew knowledge, Jeff must decide whether or not he wants to survive, and possibly ignite a war.


**Author's note:**

Random Creepypasta story. XD

Anyway, I was planning on writing another. I have the first chapter done, but while I'm editing it, I thought you guys might like to read this one. Warning! I am only planning on making this a one shot! This story will probably make you sad. I'm trying to attack your feels. If the story doesn't make you sad that's fine too.

That being said, depending on how people may or may not like this story/chapter may decide whether or not I continue with it. If you like it comment below. Can't promise what's going to happen. All that jazz comes later.

THIS IS RATED T FOR SWEARING AND GORE (maybe)! Just letting y'all know now.

**Anyway, let's read the story.**

* * *

Jeff couldn't quite remember how he got here. That was, until he felt the aching in his side. His unblinking eyes were staring up at the sky. Or trying to. There wasn't much fight left in him. His eyes were slowly losing focus. Huh...he was dying. The thought hardly made him pause.

It's not like anyone would care right? Certainly not the people he had hunted for so long. They could probably care less. They'd be celebrating right now. As for the other creepypastas, they probably wouldn't care either. Most of them hadn't gotten along with him anyway.

He could hear Zalgo laughing. This was just another game to him. Like everything else. What did it matter to Jeff that he was the one who had got caught on the other end of it this time? Yeah he was dying. Big freaking deal. He didn't care anymore. He felt tired. He felt old. Too many times here lately he had wondered what had become of his life. How he had ended up like this. He had even fantasized about trying to be normal again. But that wasn't ever going to happen anyway.

As for his family, he knew they hated him. Liu had nearly gone insane too. He was a good kid though, and thank God his parents had caught him before Zalgo had, or there would have been problems. Jeff had gone insane and nearly killed all of them. Why would they care that he was dying?

Inside he was frowning. But he couldn't manage to frown now. His mouth had been carved into an everlasting smile. A gruesome smile too. That wasn't much of his problem though was it? He had gone insane and hurt a lot of people. He supposed he had Slenderman to thank that he hadn't killed anyone else. People feared the creepypastas. But they didn't know that they were all good now. They had reformed themselves. And that's why they were urban legends now and nothing more. Because they had stopped killing people.

Jeff winced and looked down at his hand which had touched his side. He looked at it. It was covered in blood. And a lot of it. The wound was painful. It passed through his body. All the way through. From one end of his ribs to the other. Zalgo's claw had pierced him all the way through. It was a painful wound. And a fatal one. Jeff didn't have the strength to call out or even move. Zalgo continued to laugh from somewhere beyond his sight as at last Jeff collapsed on his side and shuddered.

Why did Zalgo hate Slenderman so much? No one really knew. And none of the other creepypastas were going to ask either of them why. Zalgo would kill any creepypasta that he caught alone, like he had with Jeff, and Slenderman had a terrible wrath that few people felt like touching. The only thing anyone was really sure of was that Zalgo would kill anyone just to spite Slenderman, and Slenderman had vowed to one day destroy Zalgo.

Jeff sighed a little quietly. It was a sad and broken sound. It only made Zalgo laugh more. Jeff knew how he had ended up out here, but not why Zalgo was so close to the place that Slenderman had called his home with a few of the other creepypastas, Jeff included. Jeff and Eyeless Jack had gotten into another conversation. By conversation of course, it meant argument. The usual argument. Jeff was stupid. Jack had no eyes how did he know. Blah blah blah. Jeff had run out here though because earlier that day he had run into Liu of all people. And Liu had been scared of him. Jeff knew why. Liu for a while had almost become "Homicidal Liu". He was scared of Jeff and blamed him for it. Before, he had done it to try and understand Jeff. But once he had become sane again he feared it. His parents had probably told him all sorts of things too. So he had hated Jeff. But Jeff had been both sad and scared of Liu at the same time. He didn't want to run into his past life. He didn't want to hurt anyone else. He was sure Liu had seen it though, and it confused the boy. Jeff didn't want to think that there was a chance he had seen. All of the Creepypasta monsters with Slenderman had used to be human. They feared meeting their families again. So he had run out here to try and escape from the thought. And of course, thanks to his luck, he had run into Zalgo.

Jeff didn't try and move as he felt his breathing slow. Really, what did he have to fear from death? He would finally get to rest. Perhaps he would go to hell. He probably deserved that. None of the creepypastas that had reformed ever expected to be forgiven. They also didn't expect to ever escape eternal punishment for their sins. Besides, it wasn't like anyone cared for him anyway. Zalgo laughed, as if reading his thoughts.

"You know," Zalgo hissed into his ear. "I used to fear you. You used to be a true monster. But now, you're nothing more than a human with strange powers. And because of that you'll die like a human. Just another human that I've killed for sport."

He laughed again. Jeff didn't even try to respond to his scathing remark. He could feel an ache in his chest as his lungs began to fill up with blood. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. His vision went black. He couldn't see anything anymore. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe. But all of this was happening agonizingly slowly.

He heard someone scream. It was Jane. She had come to look for him or something. And she had found him alright. Zalgo turned to her. Jeff felt a momentary flash of fear for her. He heard her scream again. This one was different, more pained. He was sure that everyone had heard her. That hadn't heard him scream because he hadn't. He hadn't screamed. The shock of the stab had made him fall silent. He thought he heard her topple to the ground and whimper. It sounded like Zalgo was going to let her live at least.

"One last little present for Slenderman," Zalgo laughed, turning at last and leaving. There was silent for a moment.

"Jeff..?" he heard Jane's voice ask timidly.

He didn't respond. He heard her gasp, a shaking sound. She dragged herself over to him, seeming unable to stand. Her hand touched his face, brushing a strand of his black hair off of his leathery skin. Her hand was trembling.

"Jeff!" she cried, as if pleading.

Still, he couldn't find the strength to respond. He heard her start to sob, grabbing a hold of his jacket and sobbing into his chest. Jeff suddenly felt confusion. Why was she crying? It shouldn't have mattered that he was dying. But her tears were heart wrenching.

He could hear more people running over there. It was Masky, Hoody, Jack, Ben and Sally. Sally burst into tears. Ben started asking a million questions. Masky and Hoody were silent. Jack expelled his entire vocabulary in about two breaths. Jeff dimly found this impressive since he had quite a large vocabulary. There was a lot of confusion. That was until a low growl from Slenderman silenced everyone.

"_Jane," _Slenderman said, his voice sounding in my mind very hurt. _"What happened?"_

"Z-Zalgo..." she whimpered.

That was all she needed to say for everyone to understand. There was nothing but silence for a few moments as they tried to make sense of what was going on. Jeff couldn't blame them. He couldn't understand why Zalgo had come here anyway. So close to their home? Jeff could almost feel the fear in the air even if he couldn't see them.

"W-what?" he heard Jack ask.

"_Jack," _Slenderman said, taking control of the situation once again, though he couldn't keep the fear out of his voice. _"bring Jane inside. Ben, take Sally somewhere to calm down. Masky, Hoody, go back to the house. Get Jeff's bed ready, and bring the first aide kit. I'll do what I can for him."_

Everyone dashed off to do as they were told, glad at least to be helping in some way. Slenderman turned to Jeff and felt afraid for the first time in a long time. The boy wasn't moving. It was impossible to tell if he was even still awake or not. His eyes never closed. He went over to the boy and lifted him up as gently as possible. The pain was unlike anything Jeff had ever experienced. He fell unconscious instantly. Slenderman carried him back to the house in his arms like a child, very aware that Jeff's blood was pouring down his chest as he continue to bleed. So much blood! He wouldn't survive long like this. Slenderman could only pray that he would be alright.

He took him inside and carried him upstairs into his room. Masky and Hoody were waiting nervously by the bed with the first aide kit, as much of one as they had. Slenderman lowered Jeff on the bed, noticing instantly the wounds on either side of his stomach. Masky and Hoody shuddered when they saw it.

"Is he going to die?" Masky asked as Slenderman looked him over in silence.

"_I don't know," _Slenderman replied, worried. _"That depends on him. This wound is bad. It is very bad."_

"But what do you think?" Hoody pleaded.

"_Honestly?" _Slenderman asked with a pained voice. _"I don't think even Jeff, as strong as he is, has the strength to survive something like this. I'll do what I can, and then I'll take a look at Jane. But I think we all know that Jeff's been depressed lately. About everything he did and what he had become. Even if he did have the strength to survive this wound. Would he have the strength in his heart? Who knows. Maybe it'll be better this way for the poor boy to sleep at last."_

With that, Slenderman fell silent and began to try and treat the wound. Masky and Hoody silently hung their heads, their faces hidden behind their masks. But no doubt, they would be crying. The thought made Slenderman both sad and angry. How dare Zalgo come here and destroy the fragile links he had created for this family?

* * *

Jeff found himself in a place he'd never been before. It looked like a forest, but different from the evergreen one he called home. He turned around, looking for anything to give him bearing. He thought about just sitting down and doing nothing. He was just dreaming after all. But something made him turn and keep going. He walked into the trees, wondering where he was going really. He wasn't scared of what he might find. He was dying already. Why would that matter? So he walked on until he came to a clearing with a small pool of water. He paused and looked in, looking at his face. It looked the same. Nothing weird about that. He was still smiling and not blinking. Go figure.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. Jeff sighed and looked up at her.

"Thought something weird had to happen," he said. "What do you want?"

She was small, about Sally's size. She had long blonde hair and very grown up looking blue eyes. She wore all black. Like she was mourning. Jeff sighed again as he looked at her.

"You're dying Jeff," She said.

"Yeah I already knew that," he sighed.

"But I'm here to show you something," She continued as if he had never spoke. "There are three of us. I'm here to show you what was."

"Oh. My. Fucking. God," Jeff said, pronouncing each word with annoyance. "What is this, 'A Christmas Carol'? I freaking know what I did. I freaking know that I'm going to hell."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Uh, because I've murdered so many people," Jeff said, as if it were obvious. "Have you looked at my face? Not exactly going to win any awards with this. People are freaking scared of me, and with good reason."

"Many souls have been spared because they have repented or their sins," she replied. "You have repented, enough so that you have found yourself without the will to survive. But you have the strength. I am here to show you what once was."

"You're the Ghost of freaking Christmas Past," Jeff sighed.

"No, I can only show you what was," she said. "Look into the water again. There you will see what once was."

Jeff paused, watching her. For a moment he wondered if he should. But then he thought, why not? He was dying anyway. So he looked down into the water. The water rippled and turned black, then he saw himself. His old self, when he still looked human.

He pulled on the white hoodie that Jeff now always wore. Liu, who looked much like him, walked in the door and asked something to him. The two of them laughed. The scene changed. Jeff had a knife in his hand. He had been scared. Someone had tried to kill him. So he had taken the knife and killed him in self defense. But that pushed him over the edge. He ran home, his hoodie stained red. He looked in the mirror, and when he saw he was frowning, he carved a smile into his face. But he didn't stop there. He dumped bleach on himself and set himself on fire. He wasn't even sure how he had put the fire out. But his skin had turned leathery and white. He burned off his eye lids so he would never sleep. His family came home and he had gone insane and nearly killed them. But he ran off before finishing the job. His parents had feared him and run away. Liu kept following him and trying to help him. Liu at one point, desperate to understand his brother, nearly became a homicidal maniac to help him, only to be stopped by his parents. Jeff had run, killing people as he went, until he met Slenderman. Then he had slowly regained his sanity, and with it, his disgust with himself and his depression.

Jeff looked up. But the girl was no where near there. He looked at his reflection for a moment in the water. That was how his many sins had marked him. That he knew. But when he looked up again, he saw a boy now. He was about Ben's size. With short black hair and glowing red eyes. He wore all white. Jeff sighed.

"And who are you?" he asked. "The ghost of Christmas present?"

"I will show you what is," the boy said, as if he had never spoken. "You must survive. Look again into the water. You must begin to understand why you must survive and change this world."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked.

"Look into the water," the boy replied calmly.

Jeff sighed and turned his eyes down to the water. It rippled again and then the images appeared. He saw Slenderman trying to treat his wounds. Masky and Hoody sat in the corner with their heads hung. Jeff paused a moment when he saw this. The scene shifted to Ben and Sally. Sally was sobbing and Ben hugged her, but she grew angry and tried to push him away. He was calling something to her. Nearby, Jack was trying to calm Jane who was crying. She got angry with him and started yelling at him. He hung his head. His hands were trembling. Slenderman came downstairs with Masky and Hoody. They all fell quiet. Slenderman explained something to them. Ben and Sally both began to cry and Jane broke into a fresh wave of tears. Masky and Hoody would look at no one. Then Jeff saw something that made his heart ache a little. Jack removed his mask. Jack never took that off. He hung his head and buried his face into his hands. He was crying too. Jeff looked up and around. No one was near.

"They miss me..." he said. "Why would they miss me?"

"You are part of their family Jeffery," a male's voice said. "Of course they would miss you. This group of monsters, called Creepypasta, they're connected much more than you think. If you die, then much more would come to pass than you think."

Jeff looked up, and found himself face to face with a person that looked very much like his brother. He froze. He just stared at him a moment, surprised. It really did look like his brother. He even had the stitches across his face.

"I have the power to take on the form of someone who is very close to your heart," the young man said. "But that is irrelevant. I am here to show you what could be."

"Freaking Ghost of Christmas Future," Jeff mumbled, too shocked to say anything else.

"I will show you two futures," the young man continued. "Then you will understand why you must survive. You must change the face of the future. That is your destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny," Jeff said.

"No matter," the young man said. "Look into the water. First I will show you what will come to pass if you should die."

Jeff paused a moment, but then turned his head down again to look at the water. The water rippled and this time turned blood red before showing him the images.

It started at a grave. It was raining, and he saw his little family gathered around it. It was impossible to tell if some of the monsters were crying, but they were all wearing black. There were flowers placed all around the small grave, and a tombstone that was blank except for a single name: Jeffery Weilder. Jane was crying into Slenderman's arm. Sally was crying and clinging to Ben's arm, and he had his eyes closed as he hugged her with his free arm. Masky and Hoody had their heads bowed. Jack was on his knees in front of the grave. He said nothing. His head was in his hands again, and his mask was by his side. At last though, he stood, and put his mask back on. Everyone else followed with him, their eyes full of determination, and something that Jeff had never seen before: pure hated. The scene changed.

They were fighting against Zalgo and all his monsters, those that had never decided to go good. Slenderman died as he defeated Zalgo, those left behind fought to the death. The monsters from Zalgo's side dragged humans into the fight as they were trying to win. The creepypasta monsters killed them all off. Jack died protecting Jeff's family, and he told them something that seemed to confuse his family. One by one, the creepypastas all died fighting the monsters. The humans got scared and got involved, trying to stop the battle. Wounded, the last one left, Jane grabbed a flower and dragged herself back to the grave. She talked to it, like she was trying to talk to Jeff. She smiled, though tears were pouring down her face and she sat the flower gently down on top of the small grave. The humans were watching her. She spoke to them. They were confused, but she never once seemed angry. She explained things, probably about how they had changed and Zalgo had crossed the line. Then she died too, the last of the monsters. But whatever she had said had affected the humans greatly. They cried. For monsters of all things.

Jeff looked up. He felt tears falling from his eyes. He hadn't cried in a long time. The young man was still watching him. He had seemed to expect this outcome. He simply watched Jeff for a few moments.

"Why would they go so far for me?" Jeff asked quietly. "How could I cause so much to happen?"

"No one is sure," the young man replied. "No one knows their own path, or why they are chosen to live the lives they have. Your death would bring about peace, yes it would, but at a terrible price, the loss of many lives. The monsters of this world would become extinct. But not even such demons deserve to die out all together. And the world would learn of the creepypasta monsters, but far too late to attempt to heal their broken hearts. They wouldn't even be able to tell which monsters were actually creepypasta monsters. A terrible end. A silent one. But look into the water again, and I'll show you what can come if you live."

Jeff paused a moment, then looked again into the water. Now it turned white and a scene flickered to life on it.

It was him. The gruesome smile on his face had been sewn back together. The only hint of the smile were the huge scars on his face where it had used to be. He blinked. He appeared to have had some kind of plastic surgery. He had eyelids now, though they were still black and his skin was still white. He looked up as the others all came in. They were smiling and all seemed relieved about something. They all hugged each other as Slenderman watched. Then there was a knock on the door and they all let go of each other and turned to look. They peeked outside and saw all their families standing out there.

Jeff looked up again. He was alone again, but the male's voice could still be heard.

"You see?" He asked. "You must live. There is a chance then that you hearts can be healed. You will all survive. You could survive that battle against Zalgo. You could win. Then the whole world would know about the monsters and those that are good. You must survive. You heart has the strength. Now you must listen to it."

Jeff looked around once more as the voice faded into silence. Then he sighed.

"Well, fate, or destiny, or whatever this is," he said. "You've really fucked up my life, whatever you've done."

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

If you guys post enough comments saying that you like the story idea so far, then I'll continue it. You can also tell me how you think I did or whatever.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
